The Sinestro Who Came To Dinner
by Power-Ring
Summary: A short comedy story making fun of the old Batman 60s series.


A Green Lantern Short Story  
  
"Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!" The doorbell rang. "I'll get it Carol." Green Lantern said, walking to the door. Unbeknownst to all but The JLA, Tom Kalmaku (Our hero's best friend), and Carol Ferris, the emerald clad warrior is really Earthman ace test pilot Hal Jordan, a man born without fear, who patrols the galactic sector number 2814. He opened the door slowly, dramatically, to find his greatest foe, Sinestro.  
  
"It is I Green Lantern, SINESTRO! I have come to commit the greatest act of villainy known to man! I shall take your wires connected to your cable line and connect them to my wires to pirate cable from you Lantern!" "Sinestro... I actually feel bad for you if this is the greatest plan you can come up with." "You didn't let me finish foolish Lantern! I shall then intentionally loop my wires around a table leg before hooking them up so they will be in the air and you shall trip over them... presumably hurting yourself! HAHAHAHAHA!" "What if I don't get hurt though? Or what if the cord falls limp or the table leg gives out?" "... I shall glue the wires to the table leg and nail the table leg to the floor!" "And what if the glue doesn't hold?" "... You've thwarted me again Green Lantern! Damn you! Damn you to hell!" "Come back with a better plan next time." "Oh I will Lantern! And the next plan will... presumably hurt you badly!"  
  
Green Lantern shut the door and walked back into the living room. Carol walked out of the kitchen to set the table. "Who was it Hal?" She said, laying the dishes down. Lantern switched the channel. "Sinestro trying to pirate our cable and trip me." He replied while flipping through the channels. "Oh that's nice. He needs to visit more often. How is he?" Carol asked, still setting the table up. "Good, good." Lantern said as he walked to the table to eat. "AHHHHHHH!" Carol yelled. "What is it, dear- OH MY GOD!" Hal exclaimed running to the kitchen. "Dinner is gone!" Carol cried out, crying on Lantern's shoulder. "In all my years Sinestro has never been this diabolical! Don't worry Carol. I'll call the JLA. I'll save dinner even if I die trying!" Green Lantern said, flying away to The JLA Headquarters.  
  
Meanwhile in The Anti-Matter Universe of Qward, Sinestro is eating dinner with a ring created yellow fork. "Oh yesh. I ruined their dinner. Thish ish my greatesht plan yet! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Sinestro exclaimed, food flying from his mouth all the while. Suddenly, Superman bust through the wall with the rest of the JLA.  
  
"Unhand that turkey Sinestro!" Superman said. "Oh I don't think I will! You see I will now unveil my greatesht invention yet!"  
  
Sinestro leapt out of his seat and pulled a white sheet off a large machine. "This, Justice Fools, is my Draino-myte Machine! It drains all of your powers and has been since you arrived!" Sinestro laughed.  
  
"HOLY LOST POWERS BATMAN!" Robin cried out. "Where did you come from?" Batman said. "Me? I just tagged along to say that." Robin replied, hopping in the Javelin 7 and flying away.  
  
"Weaponers! Attack!" Sinestro yelled. Suddenly five Weaponers of Qward leapt out, for some reason unarmed.  
  
Batman punches one.  
  
BIFF!  
  
Lantern spins one around and throws him into a wall.  
  
SPUN!  
  
Superman kicks one of them.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Flash hits one with a blunt object that seemingly appeared on the floor out of nowhere.  
  
KA-BLAM!  
  
Wonder Woman hits one with her mental wristbands.  
  
WHAMMIE!  
  
"We have defeated your men Sinestro! GIVE UP!" Lantern said. "NEVER!" Sinstro yelled, running to his fake looking ship.  
  
A toy ship, obviously held by a string, flies through the air. Then cardbord cut outs on strings of the JLA flies in, obviously twice the size of the ship, and enter.  
  
"NO! How could you catch up to me without your powers?" Sinestro cried. "Easy. We destroyed your machine!" Lantern said, pointing to a pile of cardboard painted silver.  
  
Back at The Ferris Estate. "Well it looks like we saved the day again chums!" Lantern said. "Yes and the authorities have Sinestro safely in custody. Now lets eat this wonderful dinner we saved!" Batman said.  
  
Fin~ Or is it?  
  
Na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- JUSTICE LEAGUE!!! Na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- JUSTICE LEAGUE!!! JUSTICE LEAGUE! JUSTICE LEAGUE! JUSTICE LEAGUE! JUSTICE LEAGUE! BAM! BIFF! WHAM! ZAP! ZIFF! POW! Na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- na- JUSTICE LEAGUE!!! 


End file.
